With web pages growing more sophisticated over the years, embedding objects such as URLs, images and video clips into web pages has become a common practice for web designers and content creators. It has been widely adopted by corporate websites and proven to be very effective for corporate websites for marketing, product introduction, and internal documentation purposes.
However, the traditional ways of providing a dynamic link to a stored object or pasting the object into a web page as a static content do not scale well with the size and complexity of modern corporate websites. The embedded objects are oftentimes maintained by other parties within the organization. Dynamically linking to an object from a web page, e.g., by including the in the web page a hypertext link to a URL associated with the stored object, may result in a “broken” link if the object is moved to a different storage location. On the other hand, pasting an object as static content may result in outdated content being included in a web page, e.g., if the included object as stored elsewhere is updated. Worse yet, an embedded may be moved and/or changes by a party unknown to the web designer. As a result, it takes significant overhead to fix broken links and/or update static content in a timely fashion, especially if a large number of web pages have to be maintained.
Therefore, an efficient way to update web pages when store objects included and/or linked to by them are moved and/or changed.